


Sisterly Love

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Paw Job, Sibling Incest, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Two sisters grow up and experience their heats together.





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FxF. Not sure how I feel, truthfully... I'm also not sure if you consider the beginning cub or not. I guess it could be? *shrug*

As a pokémon, one of the hardest things in life is being captured. Not so much becoming a battling pokémon for a human, but being taken away from your family - usually without consent. You don’t really think about it but then, one day, you’re just gone. It’s always hard at first but, over time, it gets better. You realize you have a bond with your trainer that makes it all better. Sometimes they’ll be more than happy to take you back home to see if your family is still there. Sometimes they don’t. But that’s just how things go sometimes, as much as it sucks.

But… what about when you and your family are caught with you? That doesn’t make things as bad. You don’t have to sit and wonder what’s become of your family. You don't have to worry about if they’re caught or dead. You know they’re fine… because they’re with you! There’s nothing more soothing than knowing family, the ones you grew up with, are okay. That makes everything easier.

That’s what it’s like for Rose and Azure.

Rose and Azure were a pair of vulpix who had been captured at the same time by the same time. Even though they were both vulpix, they were entirely different. Rose was a normal Fire-type vulpix while Azure was the polar opposite - she was an Ice-typed Alolan vulpix. They were incredibly young and couldn’t defend themselves that well. However, that didn’t bug their trainer. In fact, he took incredibly good care of them. He made sure they were happy and got the training they needed. Very quickly had the two grown attached to him, and he them. The three quickly became inseparable. It was like they’d been best friends since they were all born, even if they’d only been together only a few weeks.

Now being away from mom and dad at such a young age did in fact bring problems - and the main one was when their bodies began their natural heat cycles. Their trainer knew little about it which meant they couldn’t be told about what being in heat was or what to expect. That was always a parents job, just like when a mom or dad give their kid the “talk” to them. It’s just something most do to prevent any awkward encounters. But since they were caught before then, they didn’t know what to expect. 

When they were around a year old, the duo vulpix began to feel their heat rolling in. It started with just slight tingles inside of them but progressively grew into something much more annoying and painful. Every step they took caused much unneeded and curious pleasure for them. The two were worried about it and thought they were sick so they asked their trainer what was going on. While he didn’t know the deep details, he did know that it meant they were in their heat but they were too young to actually be bred. It was always best to wait until their second cycle to actually be bred. Being too small like they were always posed possible problems.

Happy that there wasn’t anything wrong with them, Azure and Rose tried to continue on. But, as nature had it, it wasn’t that easy. Their heat became worse and worse for them. The two thought about it and remembered what their trainer said - how it meant they were ready to be bred. They knew that meant mating. If a male couldn’t help them… maybe a female. But that posed another problem.

They were his only two pokémon.

So what could they do? Azure was at a loss from the pleasurable pain. However, Rose had an idea. She said maybe they could help each other. Azure was confused on how they could and Rose wasn’t much better. She didn’t really know what the two could do to help. In fact, they didn’t even know how mating really worked. They just knew a male was needed. So then Rose suggested they just look at their bodies and see what’s happening…

So they did.

The two slowly and methodically examined each other. Rose was the first one to be looked over. Azure saw how red Rose’s face was and how she breathed quickly. She had Rose lay on her back where she began examining her belly. It was normal except how she felt much warmer. She ran a paw from her belly and down lower. As she got lower, Azure saw how Rose began to breathe harder and shake slightly from the touch. Then when she got to her privates, Azure made a discovery.

For some reason, her sister was very, very wet down there. She curiously dragged a paw along her tiny slit and doing so brought a sharp inhale from her. Azure then saw that her paw was covered in her wetness. The two then swapped places and Rose did the exact same thing to Azure. She looked her over and took note of every single detail and, just like Rose was, Azure was leaking with excitement. The two didn’t know what was going on but that they felt good when they did it.

Azure said she wasn’t sure they should be touching each other like they were. It felt wrong for them to but Rose said it felt good so it was okay. Azure couldn’t deny it feeling good but she still felt it wasn’t right. What they were doing was supposed to be done with a male and not another female - yet they were doing it to each other. That wasn’t right…

...Or was it?

Azure tried to get her sister to stop but Rose didn’t. Instead, she said she knows how good it felt and it might help them both. It wouldn’t hurt if they at least tried - anything would be better than hurting like they were. Azure hated it but she was right. The pain between her legs only got worse when her sister continued to rub between her legs. Rose saw how she still seemed to want to argue so she knew she’d be the one to take charge. 

Rose made sure Azure stayed down while she continued rubbing. With the white vulpix on her back, the other stayed on top and continued to rub her paw over her slit, each time bringing a thrust in response. Being so young and curious and new to the feeling, it didn’t take long for Azure’s brain to become overwhelmed with the pleasure. She didn’t know what the feeling was but her orgasm had hit and she came hard all over her sisters paw. Rose pulled away and saw how wet she was now.

The first thing Azure told her was how good she felt. The pain between her legs had subsided a lot and she could think much more clearly now. However, that feeling she just experienced… nothing had ever come to it. Her whole body shook as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. Even if it felt a little wrong, Azure had to show her sister what it was like.

And that was exactly what happened, though Rose demanded it of her.

Just like Azure had been, Rose laid on her back and demanded her sister do it to her too. So she did. Azure and Rose had cuddled before and the warmth was something hard for her to get used to, but this heat she felt coming from her sister was something so much different. It wasn’t the normal type of hot her sister was. Yes, it was still warm to the touch but the warmth was… enticing. It was like her paw and body was dragged to the warmth. Like she needed to touch it.

So she did.

Like Azure, Rose didn’t last long at all. In just a few minutes, Rose had felt the same pleasure come over her as she sprayed her own young juices all over Azure’s paws. Where Azure took longer to come down from the orgasm, Rose was ready again after a few moments. She felt a lot better, but not like Azure did. She told her sister to keep going and she’d be all better. Azure was happy she helped her sister feel better, even if it was only a little bit. So she continued on and helped her achieve a second quick orgasm.

Thus ended the first time the two had mated together, even if out of curiosity. However, the two were not done. In fact, they were far from it. Throughout their week-long heat, the two continued helping the other feel good. They picked up on how they stopped hurting for a while after they touched each other and figured that a male would probably do the same thing. So having a female do it probably wasn’t as weird as they initially thought.

After many, many orgasms throughout the week, the two had finally made it past their heats. With their heats gone for the next year, the two continued their training with their trainer. He was shocked how the two seemed so much more in tune with the other after their heats. While he never asked what they did, he felt he knew. He couldn’t help them at that age - that’d have been wrong.

Azure and Rose didn’t feel the need to mate anymore throughout the year. Of course, the two did get needs every so often and they were both more than happy to help, but that was few and far between. The three dedicated a lot of their time training more than ever before. They wanted to get stronger and wanted to beat more trainers together. Throughout that year, the two ninetales and their human learned that they were amazing at double battles. When the two battled together, it was like they were just synced together. Perhaps it was because they were related and family just knew what the other wanted to do.

...or maybe… it was something more…

As the two grew stronger and smarter, they began to feel that something was holding them back. They questioned their trainer on why they would feel such a way but they didn’t really get anywhere. The two continued battling for him and they both eventually learned that they were at a really good age and level to evolve. Voicing that to their trainer, he immediately welcomed the idea of the two doing just that. 

So the three set out on getting the two to evolve. Thankfully, doing so would be tremendously easy - at least when written on paper. Since they evolved with evolution stones, it was easy to get them to evolve. However, they’d need to find the stones themselves. For Rose and her form, it was much easier. Fire-stones were plentiful in every region. However, Azure’s Ice-stone was something newly discovered so obtaining one was harder to do. But they were determined. And eventually, they found one for each.

Azure and Rose were nervous about their evolutions. They didn’t know what to expect or if it’d hurt or anything. However, they were pleasantly when they felt that new power coursing through their veins. The two synchronized their evolutions, wanting to experience it together. Though they were the same species, the two felt entirely different things.

Rose felt that fire inside of her grow even hotter. Ignoring her physical changes, Rose could feel a power she’d only ever dreamt of. She’d wanted power, and she definitely got it. It was like something had awoken within her. She had never felt like this before. Rose swore she could have taken on anyone and anything and come out victorious. Of course, that was just how she felt.

Azure on the other hand felt more graceful than ever. She saw tiny ice crystals glisten around her beautifully. She shook the fluff of fur on top of her head, watching as more of the tiny crystals flew around her elegantly. She then took note of the air around her. She felt more in-tune with the air around her, as if she could manipulate it and bend it to her will. She had felt like something was missing her whole life and now that she’s evolved, she no longer felt that. Her evolution was holding her back and she finally felt whole.

“You look beautiful, Sister,” Rose spoke in awe. She looked over her sister and couldn’t help but adore her. No, adore wasn’t the right word to use, but what was? She was beautiful beyond words. Never once had Rose felt such a way towards her sister. The same could be said about Azure, though. She looked over her sister and took in her new form. She was so, so pretty with her long, flowing fur. Each tail of the two idly swayed in the wind as they all sat outside together. One thing was certain and that was that they both felt a new attraction to the other.

Over the next week, Azure and Rose tried getting used to their new bodies. It took Rose quite a bit longer than it did Azure but they did grow accustomed to, and even loved, their new looks. So many people and pokémon complimented them and wished they’d had them but their trainer made it very clear he was never giving them up. They were his friends and family and nothing would change that.

As time went on, Rose and Azure began to feel a slightly familiar feeling. It seemed so familiar but also so foreign. The tingle between their legs grew more and more and they knew what it meant. They remembered their heat and what came with it. Rose was the first to speak up about it to Azure who voiced also feeling it. It seemed off because it wasn’t the same time as before. In fact, it was a bit earlier than before. “Perhaps it’s because we evolved? Maybe it changes when it happens?” Azure said thoughtfully.

“Maybe… I guess that would make sense. Do you think maybe we should find a male this time?” Rose asked. She didn’t feel the full effect of the heat yet but she really didn’t want to wait until it was bad like the last time. She felt if they did it earlier, it would prevent their heat from getting into full effect.

“I don’t know… The idea of a male kind of scares me…” Azure said truthfully. Rose couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Really? How come?” she asked. Rose walked up to her sister and sat next to her where Azure laid down soon after. She felt the frigid air around her cooling her down but the inside of her was more than warm enough to not affect her. In fact, it even felt kind of good with her heat slowly taking over.

“I don’t know… Maybe because I just don’t know what to expect. The idea of being mounted and claimed just… I don’t like it. But what if he wants me to be bred?” she asked, looking to their trainer. He sat by and looked over a map, deciding where to go next. “I’m sure it wouldn’t take much for us to find a male either. I bet we could walk out into the forest and find a male who’d be more than happy and willing to mate us.”

“If you don’t want a male, then what do you want?” Rose asked her. Over the year, Rose began to figure out her sister more and more. Azure was much more shy and reclusive than she was, even with all the compliments she’d gotten. She relied heavily on her sister for a lot of stuff - except in battling. She shone on her own there. “Do you want to try and ignore your heat?”

“No. I don’t want to hurt again. But what more is there to do? Maybe I could ask him to…” she trailed off, eyeing their trainer. Rose thought for a moment. She saw the uncertainty in her sister. She didn’t want that, and she knew it. If she didn’t want a male, then that narrowed down what she did want. 

“Okay then. Let’s do what we did before,” Rose said flatly.

“Hey girls, I’m gonna go scout ahead and see if I can find town or anything like that. I’ll be back in a bit,” he told the two. They looked up at him and nodded. He got up and left a few moments after. When they did, Rose stood up and over her sister. Using a paw, she pushed her sister to lay on her side.

“W-what are you doing?” Azure asked. She watched as Rose used her nose to lift one of Azure’s legs up and show her dampening crotch. “Stop, Azure. He just left. What if he sees us?”

“So what? He knows what heat is and I’m not gonna let my sister hurt. He knows we do it to help the other. Besides, it’s just mating. What’s so bad about that?” Rose asked her. Using her paws once more, Rose pushed Azure onto her back where her legs were now spread wide open. “Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve done anything. You know, I’ve sort of missed feeling you this way…”

Azure was shocked by what Rose said. She liked when she was touched like this? Well, mating was nice, so that made since… but by her sister, of all people and pokémon? “...You do? Really?”

“I do,” she said with a smile that Azure saw. Azure couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. “You’re so gentle and so beautiful. You know just the right way to touch me. This gives me even more reason to want you. So I think we should do this again…” she told her sister. Rose stepped over her and gently lowered herself so she was just above her sisters body. Facing her slit, Rose brought a paw up and gently rubbed at Azure’s slit, eliciting a small, pleasured moan from her. “So what do you say? You know you want to…”

“...I do… How do we do it? Same as last time?” Azure asked.

“No,” Rose answered quickly. Azure wondered what else they could do. “I’ve heard of people and pokémon using tongues to help. So I thought we could try that.”

“...You… want me to lick it?” Azure asked, eyeing her sisters slit. As strange as it seemed, it did seem oddly enjoyable when thinking about it. Something about it seemed… exciting. “Really?”

“Sure. We can try it and see where it goes,” Rose said. She continued stroking her sisters privates as she spoke. “I have other things we can try if we don’t. I’ll even start.” Before Azure could say anything, Rose leaned in closer to her sisters slit and took a slow, long lick. A long, drawn out moan came from Rose almost immediately after. Her soft tongue felt a million times better than her paw ever did. Rose was so happy her sister enjoyed it already. She’d never admit it out right, but she did want to try this for some time.

Taking another lick, Rose focused on the taste. She was a very pale taste - almost nothing of note. However, she was incredibly cold. It was as if she was drinking out of a bowl of ice water. She was immediately drawn to the taste, wanting more and more of it. Just from the few licks alone, Rose grew more and more excited. She wanted to experience the same thing so she lowered herself more, allowing her sister the chance to try it as well.

Azure was nervous about it. She still couldn’t get over the idea of her and her sister mating together like they were, but she wasn’t complaining. She leaned in closer and took a deep breath, inhaling the strong scent coming from her sister. The fur around her pussy glistened slightly from the wetness seeping through. She loved how her sister immediately took control and told her what to do, even if she wasn’t 100% for it.

Azure took one more deep breath and threw her nervousness to the side. She needed to tough it out - not for her, but for her sister. She knew how bad heats could get and did not want to get that bad again. So she leaned in and took a quick lick at her folds. Azure felt the ninetales on top of her buck her hips out of impulse from the pleasure. Unlike Azure, Rose had a very strong taste to her thanks to the strict berry diet she had. She wasn’t one for meat and it more than made up for it in the taste she had. Azure knew for certain she wanted more.

She brought her paws up and gently gripped her sisters hips and pulled her closer to her muzzle. Taking another lick, Azure gently slid her tongue inside, surprising both her and Rose. she didn’t entirely mean to but she did want to add a tiny bit of pressure. Azure was greeted with a sharp, pleasured inhale when she did. “S-sister!” 

“S-sorry… I didn’t-.”

“No, again. That felt really good!” Rose said quickly. Rose turned her head around and looked at Azure. She saw her muzzle dripping slightly from both her saliva and her juices lingering. As if to show her exactly what she meant, Rose quickly turned around and dove her head between her sisters legs once more and stuck her tongue deep inside where she was immediately greeted with an even colder feeling.

Like Rose said, the feeling she had was well beyond what she expected. It felt great to have her insides stretched slightly by the foreign object. It was… different and very enjoyable. She felt her walls touched in just the right way. It didn’t hurt like she expected, which eased her mind when it came to the idea of being mated with a male. She felt she could do it, and it was thanks to her sister.

But… did she even want that? She didn’t really know any other males except her trainer. She wanted her first male to be someone she could trust. But… did she even want a male? Her sister looked out for her perfectly. She made sure she was okay and felt good. Could a male do that? She had no idea and she didn’t want to really find out. Rose was doing everything perfectly for her.

Rose, on the other hand, knew for certain she wanted nobody other than her sister. She felt so beyond attracted to her. She knew ever since the first time they mated together, if it was even considered that, that she was special. She cared for her sister beyond words and wanted nobody to touch her like she was. Azure was special and deserved to be treated as such. She was like a gentle flower and Rose was the only one who could touch it. 

She was hers and nobody else’s.

That was something the two would have to talk about later. Rose felt it would be best to get these feelings or attractions or whatever they’d be considered out into the open. However, not right now. Right now, all that mattered was how they made the other feel. Rose knew for certain that Azure was incredibly good with her tongue. When she said to do it again, Azure didn’t hesitate. Instead, she pushed even further with her tongue.

Azure twirled her long tongue inside of her sisters pussy, coating the inside with her saliva. She was slowly claiming her as her own in ways neither understood. Each lick had more emotion in it than they really thought it did. They truly cared for the other in ways that most would consider weird for sisters. But they didn’t care.

“This feels… so good…” Rose spoke as she pulled away for just a second. Azure had eyes closed as she gave a small moan of agreement. Each lick they both gave was followed by a shiver of pleasure going throughout their bodies. Their paws were one thing, but this was an entirely different one. It felt so good - better than the other could describe.

Just like a year ago, it wasn’t taking long for them both to approach their orgasms. It had to have been just because of the new experience. As their first heat went on, the two built up stamina together and lasted longer. However, it could have been because they just got used to the feeling. Maybe it was a good idea to try new things to experience different types of pleasure. Yes, that made most sense.

“Sister…” Rose began to huff. There was no way that her heat had her feeling this pleasured. It had to be because of who she was doing this with. She’d heard mating was much more pleasurable if you were attracted to who it was with. Since she was attracted to her sister, it only made sense.

Azure could tell her sister was growing closer. Her walls clamped down tighter and tighter with each lick. She’d been brushing over her sensitive spot on the inside but not intentionally. In fact, she didn’t even really know she was. She figured each time she thrusted against her, it was just out of habit. She remembered when they first mated how Rose did it as she grew closer to orgasm.

However, Rose wasn’t the only one close. Because she was below her sister and virtually overpowered, she couldn’t pull away and say. Instead, she gave a different sign by using the claws in her paws to scratch at her behind. It felt so, so good the closer she got. Her whole body continued to shake harder and harder the closer she got. Even as close as she was, Rose was the first to cum.

“I… I can’t hold it anymore…” Rose sighed loudly. Azure held her still as her orgasm came crashing down. Azure had seen her sister orgasm before but this was so new to be this close to it. Since she loved the taste so much, she held her mouth open as much as possible and happily drank up as much as she could, savoring every single drop. However, she wasn’t able to take every bit. A lot of it ran down her cheeks and neck, as much as she hated it. Even then, she was still happy with what she got.

Just as Rose’s orgasm began to die down, Azure’s hit. Feeling herself coated in her sisters warm pussy juice drove her almost insane. Rose could feel her sister shaking below her as she pulled her head away from her slit, watching as her juices came spraying out. She brought a paw up to her slit and roughly rubbed her slit, coating it in her juices. “Yes… give it… to me…” she huffed excitedly.

Rose watched as more and more of her juices came out. Her orgasm seemed to last longer and longer than Rose’s, but that was fine. She loved feeling her sisters cool juices on her paw and lips. It was so refreshing to her. Sadly, her orgasm began to die down. Even though it did, Rose never stopped rubbing. She did slow down, knowing that overstimulation could sometimes be unpleasurable. She’d learned that the hard way long ago.

“R-Rose… that felt… so good…” Azure huffed tiredly. Her orgasm was so powerful she swore she saw stars. Azure laid there tiredly and tried to catch her breath.

“How do you feel?...” Rose asked. 

“So… good. Are you feeling better?”

“A lot but I have one more thing I want to do…” Rose said. Azure was shocked she wanted to keep going. Standing up, Rose turned around and put her paws on both sides of her sisters head. She then giggled at the mess on her sister's face. “Sorry about your face. I guess I really needed this…”

“It’s fine…” she blushed in response. “But how can you want to do more? I’m so tired now… I’d never felt that powerful of an orgasm,” she told her. Rose smiled happily at that, confusing her.

“That’s okay! You lay there and let me take care of you,” Rose said to her. She lowered herself as her sister had another question.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Sh… just lay back…” Rose said, ignoring her question. Rose positioned herself so her slit lined up with her sisters before lowering herself the rest of the way. The two slits gently touched the other, giving Rose an idea of what to do. When the two lips met, she gently rocked her hips, seeing how it felt. Thankfully, the idea brought a little pleasure to her. She had heard this felt really good so she knew she wasn’t doing something right. It probably came with experience.

“O-okay…” her sister said, uncertain of what they were going to do. Rose continued to adjust herself to try and find the best way of bringing pleasure with each rock. Their slits continued to grind against the other and, while it did feel good, it wasn’t like she expected. Looking down, Rose saw Azure’s tiny nub poking through her soaked fur. She knew that when she was stimulated there, it usually felt really good. She then looked at her own body and saw hers poking through just like hers. That’s when it hit her.

Repositioning herself once more, Rose rested their clits together and began rocking. It was difficult but she made it work. What came next was the pleasure she’d heard about. The pleasure she felt was a lot different than what she just experienced. It was similar to when they used paws but it was also not. She couldn’t describe it even if she tried. She just knew she liked it and judging from her sisters blush, she did too.

“I-I… like this…” Azure said with a blush. Rose smiled happily.

“Good… I like to see you blushing. You’re so cute…” she teased her sister. She continued rocking her hips, slowly building the pleasure. Lifting her behind up, a strand of their juices connected the two before being slammed back down, connecting them at the lips once more where a surge of pleasure was sent through them. Each time, a small, wet slap followed. 

Rose slowly built up a slight rhythm with each rock. She leaned her head against her sisters, nuzzling into her as she did. Azure was happy to reciprocate the action, showing her own affection and attraction to her. The more they did this, the more she began to feel attached to her sister. Maybe… she didn’t want a male. 

No… she wanted her sister.

“I love you so much, Rose…” Azure told her sister. Rose smiled brightly before telling her the same. The two were meant for the other and they didn’t want to change that. If a male ever showed interest in them, they both knew they’d turn him down. The only male that would ever have a chance with them would be their trainer, and even then they weren’t sure if he’d get that chance. They’d have to see when that day ever came, if it ever did.

The two remained silent as they let the pleasure slowly built up. While the oral was a pleasure that was quick to build, this one was slower but, in the end, felt better. It was as if each rub was a different feeling. Sometimes the two would feel their wet fur tickling their slits and, other times, they’d feel their bare skin grinding on each other. It was a unique feeling and far better than anything else. 

“D-don’t stop…” Azure began to beg. “Please…” The words that came from Azure were like magic to Rose’s ears. She felt in control of her sister and, at any second, could stop and her sister would not be able to stop her. But her sister didn’t deserve that - in fact, she deserved the exact opposite. She deserved to feel the best she physically could.

Rose began to ignore her tempo and sped up, the two growing closer to orgasm for a second time. They’d only came twice while mating one other time. So to do it again was going to be difficult just because of being tired. But Rose was more than willing to keep going - but only because of her sister. Well, partly for herself but mostly because of Azure.

Rose lifted her head up and looked between the two of them. Each time she lifted her hindquarters up, she saw just how wet the two were. Their entire lower sections of their bodies were soaked and matted from their juices. While her sister was a beautiful sight, the one between the two was something she considered hot. She found it hard to look away. To know she made her sister feel this way turned her on in ways she didn’t expect. Even more, she loved the control she had.

On the opposite end, Azure liked how little control she had. She liked that her sister was taking charge. She liked that her sister was the one bringing pleasure and she was lucky enough to experience it with her. It was like she got put into the most lucky position ever. She thought on it, but only slightly, and felt like her and sister were just meant for the other. She couldn’t take charge even if she tried.

“Azure… I’m… gonna…” her sister continued panting. Azure was right there with her. She was just as close as Rose was and felt it building more and more within her. She was finding it harder and harder to hold back. It came to the point she physically couldn’t anymore, nor could Rose. “O-oh my…” Before she could finish her sentence, a loud moan came out as her orgasm came out harder than her previous.

Just as Rose’s orgasm hit, so did Azure’s. She reached forward and held Rose’s butt and pulled her slit so the two rested on the other. The two felt their juices splashing together, mixing in their fur and pooling beneath them. Both of them shook hard as the pleasure continued racking their brains, nothing but pleasure showing itself. Even though more powerful, the orgasm was much, much shorter. 

As it died down, Rose felt a surge of exhaustion overcome her. She tiredly rested her body on top of her sister. The two panted heavily as they laid there, trying to catch their breaths. “T-that… was so good…” rose continued panting.

“Y-yeah…” was all Azure could get out. She tried focusing but it was so hard to. Instead, she nuzzled into her sister who nuzzled back happily and lovingly. The two laid there, basking in the afterglow of their mating. Minutes passed as they caught their breaths. They felt dirty but they didn’t care. They’d clean themselves later, and that was something they both thought. They were too tired to do anything.

“Girls? Are you okay?” a familiar voice called out. The two looked up and turned around and realized it was their trainer. “I heard you both-...” he stopped and looked at how they were positioned. He quickly realized what they were doing. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. I can leave and give you both more privacy if you like…” he told them. He saw the huge mess on both their behinds and below them, indicating what they’d been doing while he was gone.

Rose and Azure looked to one-another as if asking if they were done. They both nodded, agreeing they couldn’t go any longer. Slowly, Rose stood up and stepped off of her sister. “Tales…” Rose said, shaking her head at her trainer. Having been with them for so long, he had a pretty good idea what they were saying.

“You’re done?” he asked. The two nodded as they began cleaning themselves off. Or at least, Rose did. Azure was way too tired to even move. “Pardon me asking, but are you both in heat again?” 

“Nine…” Azure nodded. He then understood why they were doing what they were. It was to help their heats.

“I see. Well, do you want to come up with a way of telling me you two want to have privacy so you can do that? I don’t wanna be the reason you two don’t mate or anything,” he told them truthfully. The two nodded then laid down. As usual, he picked up on them being too tired to do it right now. “Okay, we can later. Get some sleep tonight. I didn’t see town so we have another full day of travelling.”

“Tales.”

“Ninetales,” the two said before yawning. Rose got up and was about to lay next to her sister before stopping. She looked over to their trainer before thinking. “Nine, ninetales,” he heard Rose say to Azure. Azure looked up before nodding. Standing up, the two walked over before nudging him to sit down, which he did. Knowing him, he’d be doing more map work to get an idea of where they were. So he wouldn’t go to bed any time soon. When he sat down, the two laid down with their heads in his lap, making him smile.

“You two haven’t changed at all. Sleep good girls,” he told them. The two smiled before looking each other in the eyes. The two felt a spark between them, something they couldn’t figure out. All they knew is they liked the other.

And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
